


One Of These Days

by Fullmetalruby



Category: Naruto
Genre: also everything leads back to uzushio and nothing hurts, friends with benefits maybe???, im on so many pain meds rn this was fun, lee is a demon hunter and he's supposed to be killing gaara but he keeps getting distracted, this is probably sooooo ooc but i can't find it within myself to care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: One of these days, Lee is just going to be able to do his job. He’s not going to have to bribe children to keep quiet or impersonate a vagrant to remain undetected, and he most certainly won’t wake up at least once a month with a demon curled into his side like some kind of unsettlingly beautiful cat.





	One Of These Days

One of these days, Lee is just going to be able to do his job. He’s not going to have to bribe children to keep quiet or impersonate a vagrant to remain undetected, and he most certainly won’t wake up at least once a month with a headache from Hell and a demon curled into his side like some kind of unsettlingly beautiful cat.

The sunlight filters through the motel blinds and streaks the sheets with white-gold. The demon between the sheets is wearing nothing but his hair and-- one, three, four,  _ fifteen _ \-- piercings, and judging by the mixture of stinging lines on Lee’s back and the bites and bruises on Ginger’s neck and shoulders the two of them had fun while Lee was drunk.

Lee runs one hand through the demon’s red hair, admiring the contrast between the pale, smooth skin of the host’s forehead and Lee’s own scarred and tanned fingers. He has the look of some ancient being Lee read about once, in a book about desert gods from a long-dead civilization out of Gai’s collection.

Lee still doesn’t even know the host’s name, only the name his demon likes to use, and yet here he is thinking about how beautiful the other man is. 

“Shukaku?” Lee asks. “Are you awake?”

Shukaku’s host opens one glass-green eye and stares unblinking into Lee’s soul. “I don’t sleep.”

Lee flushes. “Oh. Um, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Shukaku’s host replies. He stands from the bed and takes the sheet with him. “At least you stayed the night.”

Confused, Lee’s eyebrows scrunch up. “Do people not normally wait for morning?”

“Most people are unsettled by my appearance once they sober up,” he says. “Sometimes they leave a note, sometimes they don’t.”

The host starts collecting his clothing from around the room-- a fishnet shirt, a red tanktop, tight leggings that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Lee is notorious for getting blackout drunk, but seeing Shukaku’s host find his clothes (bending over for things on the floor, standing on tiptoes for his underwear on the ceiling fan, Lee is in  _ heaven _ ) is helping to bring back memories of last night.

He’s been assigned by his organization to hunt down Shukaku, one of the nine strongest demons ever recorded. Lee’s been on the case for almost two full years, and all that he has to show for it is a couple of notches on his bedpost. He’s been referring to his beau as ‘Ginger’ when Gai, Tenten, and Neji ask about his escapades.

“What’s your name?” Lee exclaims.

The host looks surprised, like it’s a question no-one’s ever asked him before. He straightens and holds his clothes to his chest. “Gaara. My name is Gaara.”

Lee stands from the bed and walks over to Gaara. “Like the Uzushio god of wind?”

Gaara nods as he pulls his leggings back on, then fastens the thigh-high sandals overtop of them. Then he leans, still shirtless, into Lee’s arms. In comparison to Lee’s broad shoulders and thick arms, Gaara seems thin as a twig. He wraps his noodle arms around Lee’s neck and runs his nails across the deep furrows he left on Lee’s already scarred back.

Lee lifts Gaara up-- he weighs about as much as a feather-- and mouths at the already-fading bruises he left on Gaara’s neck. “It fits you.” He shifts to hold Gaara up with one hand and runs the other through the redhead’s hair. “God of the wind and change--” he bites a new line of marks down to Gaara’s collarbone-- “patron god of travellers and immigrants. Worshipped heavily by those trying to start a new life without any fetters.”

Gaara lets out a small groan, closer to a mewl than anything else, but pushes at Lee’s chest. He stands from the bed and pulls on his shirt. “It’s been fun, Lee, but we have to stop meeting like this.” He pulls on his trenchcoat. “You need to stop letting me go.”

“I’ll stop letting you go when you start giving me reason.”

Gaara buttons up his coat. He moves to the door, opens it, and presses one more kiss to Lee’s jaw. “Until next time then, Lee.”

He leaves. Lee stands in the bright lines of sunlight through the blinds, and then he speaks into the silence. “Until next time, Gaara.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just got my wisdom teeth out and I'm having fun  
> I know that lee isn't nearly this smooth and gaara isn't this seductive but just roll with it okay


End file.
